


Perdido y encontrado

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Poor Greg Lestrade, Poor Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Dos años después de la desaparición de Mycroft, Greg recibe la llamada de un colega para que lo ayude con un hombre sin identidad.





	Perdido y encontrado

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.

  
Greg se agarró con fuerza al borde del escritorio, repentinamente mareado. Trató de deshacerse de la sensación mientras se frotaba los ojos, intentando centrarse en la imagen en la pantalla, sintiéndose incrédulo, aliviado y angustiado a la vez.  
Se acercó más al ordenador, mientras el hombre de la fotografía le devolvía la mirada con ojos tristes y vacíos.  
Llevaba una pequeña barba y su aspecto, aunque limpio, parecía descuidado. Una imagen que poco tenía que ver con la del hombre que recordaba.  
\- Dios, todo este tiempo... ¿qué te ha pasado? - musitó.  
Cuando su amigo y colega Nick Patterson, DI de la vecina localidad de Lymm, le pidió ayuda para averiguar la identidad de un sujeto al que habían encontrado vagando meses atrás, sin identificación de ninguna clase y cuyas huellas dactilares parecía que nunca hubieran sido registradas, Greg ni siquiera imaginó algo así.  
\- No es un mal tipo, ¿sabes? - dijo su amigo al teléfono. - Va al albergue diariamente a ducharse y comer algo, a veces bebe demasiado cuando consigue reunir unas libras, pero es un tipo tranquilo, solitario y educado, no suele meterse en líos y la gente normalmente lo trata bien. Suele estar en el parque Spud Wood la mayor parte del tiempo, o en el lago Lymm Dam, a veces dibuja, la gente ya lo conoce y a veces le dan lápices y papel, junto con algún bocadillo y un café. Es amable, y aunque nunca ha dicho ni una palabra escucha con atención. A veces asiente o sonríe un poco, pero es incapaz de decir una sola palabra sobre quién es o de dónde viene. Cuando le preguntas se tensa, cómo si tratará de recordar, pero sólo se queda ahí, mirando a la nada... Intentamos dar su caso a conocer en los medios, pero se asustó cuando se lo propusimos y desapareció durante semanas. Es como si pensará que no quiere ser encontrado, o tuviera miedo de serlo. Pero no está fichado ni se busca a nadie que coincida con su descripción. No sé, Greg, pero creo que alguien en algún lugar debe echarlo de menos, seguro que tiene una familia y un hogar en alguna parte. Alguien tiene que estar esperándole. No es la clase de persona que olvidas fácilmente, pero somos incapaces de ayudarle. Y de verdad que me gustaría hacerlo.  
Sin esforzarse en contener las lágrimas, acarició la fotografía en la pantalla, pasando un dedo tembloroso por la mejilla que lucia una pequeña barba pelirroja, a juego con el cabello rizado, sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa recordando las veces que le había dicho a Mycroft que debería dejarse ver con su cabello al natural, y la mirada horrorizada que solía recibir en respuesta.  
Dos años. Habían pasado dos años desde Sherrinford. Dos años desde que cada acto, gesto y palabra de Mycroft fueron minuciosamente revisados, cuestionados y juzgados. Greg intentó apoyarlo, pero agregar a Eurus a una larga lista de secretos y mentiras, Moriarty, el falso suicidio de Sherlock, Mary y su verdadera identidad, le hizo replantearse su relación.  
Un mes después, aunque la tormenta laboral había amainado, Greg decidió que él y el que había sido su compañero desde la supuesta muerte de Sherlock debían darse un tiempo. No hubo ninguna discusión. Greg lo propuso y Mycroft se limitó a asentir y a abandonar la casa. Greg sintió su ira crecer ante su actitud.  
Una semana después, Mycroft Holmes había desaparecido.  
Encontraron su coche, días después, cerca de la costa norte, a miles de kilometros del lugar en el que el hombre había aparecido ahora, pero ni rastro de él.  
Lo buscaron. El MI5, la policía, Sherlock. El MI6, la CIA, la Europol y varias agencias extranjeras más se involucraron, comenzando su propia búsqueda de forma discreta, sin éxito.  
Dos años después, Sherlock evitaba nombrar a su hermano siquiera, abandonando la habitación si alguien lo mencionaba, así que le era fácil decir cómo se sentía al respecto de la desaparición de su hermano mayor.  
Greg, en cambio... Greg sentía mil cosas diferentes cada día: a veces se sentía frustrado y asustado, otras cansado y furioso, en algunos momentos se sentía feliz, cuando creía atisbar entre la multitud un cabello rojizo o la espalda recta de un hombre trajeado que llevaba un paraguas, sólo para sentirse decepcionado cuando lo alcanzaba para descubrir que no era él. La mayoría de los días se sentía simplemente vacío y triste.  
Dos años. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo del Yard e ir a buscarlo, gritarle por haberse ido, abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba, que nada importaba, y que no volvería a dejarlo marchar. Otra parte estaba muerta de miedo y era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pantalla, como si Mycroft fuera a desvanecerse de nuevo si dejase de mirarla por un momento.  
Trazó con la mano temblorosa el rostro, visiblemente más delgado, de Mycroft, mientras cogía el teléfono para hablar con su colega de Lymm.  
\- Te traeré a casa, cariño. Sólo espera un poco. Nada volverá a alejarme de ti, te lo prometo. Sólo espera...


End file.
